


Talk to Me

by niedlichta



Series: Gue Jatuh Cinta! [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berbicaralah, Sasuke. Kumohon. —crack. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yang ini belum pernah diposting di FFN karena oh-so-singkat dan crack-ish, tapi karena AO3 punya fasilitas buat memasukkan fanfic ke satu series, jadinya saya post juga di sini XD Ini side story dari Gue Jatuh Cinta. Enjoy!
> 
> I do NOT own Naruto.

"Sasuke," setitik airmata timbul di safir itu.

"Sasuke... Jawab gue."

Lelaki yang dipanggilnya hanya diam, tidak merespon—ah, lebih tepatnya _tidak bisa_ —dan tidak mau merespon.

"Sas," tangan coklat itu meraih pipi pucat teman sekelas yang juga kekasihnya itu—berusaha memaksa si stoik untuk mengeluarkan setidaknya satu kata untuk menjawabnya, hanya satu kata, itu sudah cukup baginya—tetapi Sasuke enggan.

Dia menepis tangan coklat itu kasar.

Dia sudah tahu, bahwa jika dia melakukan ini—Naruto akan mengeluarkan airmata. Karena itu, tadi pagi, dia menyesal telah mengatakan satu kata. Benar-benar menyesal. Hanya dengan satu kata, dia harus melihat setitik air di pojok mata Naruto.

"Hanya satu kata aja, Sas..."

Tapi wajah itu tetap stoik.

Naruto melepas pipi Sasuke, kelihatannya dia menyerah. "Baiklah, gue gak akan maksa. Ternyata, elo gak bener-bener sayang sama gue..."

Sepasang oniks membelalak begitu mendengar kalimat dari sahabat yang baru-baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Woi, odong!" ah, akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya juga. "Curang! Masa' elo make kata-kata itu cuma buat maksa gue buka mulut? Arrgh!" dengan jemari pucatnya, dia berusaha menutup mulutnya. Tapi terlambat, Naruto telah berhasil melihatnya. Naruto nyengir setan, dia menghapus airmata yang ada di ujung matanya—yang ternyata adalah hasil dari terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Habisnya, siapa sih yang tahan ngeliat elo mingkem dari tadi pagi cuma gegara baru masang behel!" dia mengeluarkan BlackBerry miliknya, "Ayo! Sini, kufoto!"

"Argh! Ogah! Kalo gini ceritanya, gue jadi gak beneran suka sama elooo!"

"..."

"... Nar? Gue bercanda."

"..."

"... Gue sayang sama elo."

"..."

"Naru—"

_CLICK!_

"MWAHAHAHA! GUE DAPET FOTO UCHIHA SASUKE YANG LAGI MEMELAS!"

"NARUTOOO!!!"

-

Oh, andai saja Sasuke tahu kalau sebelum mengambil foto, Naruto sedang merekam video di Blackberry miliknya.

**-**

**Fin**

**-**

 

 


End file.
